habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Jazzis/Песочница/Уведомления
Существует несколько типов уведомлений, которые игрок может получить в Habitica: во время работы в браузере, push-уведомления на мобильных устройствах, и уведомления по электронной почти. Также есть несколько расширений, которые могут представлять другие виды уведомлений. Настройка уведомлений The Notifications options selection panel is found in the toolbar under User -> Settings -> Notifications Players have the option to select or opt-out of notifications from this menu. The user may choose to receive notifications via email, push notification to mobile device, both, or none for the following events: *Received private message *Won a challenge *Gifted with gems *Gifted with a subscription *Invited to a party *Invited to a guild *Kicked from group *A quest has begun *Invited to a quest *Reminders to check in to complete tasks and receive prizes *Account is inactive *Summaries of account activity in the past week *Help with setting up your account Each can be opted in or out of separately. The player can also select "Check to Unsubscribe from Emails". This unsubscribes the player from receiving any emails from Habitica. However, this means that player will never be notified about important changes to the site or to their account. The option "Check to Unsubscribe from all Push Notifications" is available for any user that does not wish to receive any notification from Habitica on a mobile device. Внутриигровые уведомления A player will receive a notification every time that they collect gold or XP, or get drops. They will also receive them if they level up, or if there is new activity in one of the groups to which the player belongs (guilds/parties). Уведомления связанные с задачами и навыками After completing any task, casting a skill, or triggering Cron, these notification will appear in the upper-right corner of the screen. This type of notification disappears from the screen within seconds. Prior to September 2017, it was possible to install bookmarklet to display recent notifications, but that bookmarklet is not currently functional. Панель уведомлений The Notifications panel is located in the upper-right of the toolbar, the Sync button and the User icon. The red number on top of it indicates unread messages; clicking on the notification icon will change its color to grey and open a notification list. It displays recent activity from your party and most of the guilds that you currently belong to, as well as allowing a quick way for players to directly access those groups without having to go through the Social tab. To remove each notification, you need to either manually clear it by clicking the (x) button, or "read the message", e.g. click the guild notification to see the last message or open the mystery item. The option to "Dismiss All" notification is now available at the top right corner of the list. The Notifications panel also alerts you when: * you have unallocated attribute points * you have received a Mystery Item * you have a card * you are invited to a quest, a guild, or a party Note that the Notifications panel only updates when you reload the Habitica page or click the Sync button. It does not update on its own, and does not always update when you click a task. The Tavern never appears in the Notifications Panel. "You're all caught up!" Notification When using Habitica in the browser, you will receive a special image and notice when you have read or dismissed all notifications: "You're all caught up!" Parties and Guilds The Notifications panel allows for players to be alerted of any new notifications from a party or from most guilds. Guilds with more than 5000 members (e.g., Habitica Help: Ask a Question Guild) do not send notifications to reduce load on Habitica's servers. Notifications for a particular guild or party can be cleared by clicking the X to the right of the group's name or by clicking on the name of the group. Notifications appear when someone posts in the chat of a guild or party of which you are a member. They also appear to inform you of buffs cast for your party, damage done to a boss, damage taken from a boss, and completed quests. Clicking on the name of a guild or party in the Notifications Panel jumps you directly to the selected guild or party page, and clears the Notifications Panel for that guild or the party. To close the Notifications Panel, click the icon again. If you do not select a guild or party to view, the panel will not close on its own. Attribute Points When you have unallocated attribute points, the notification list will state how many points you have available/left. Clicking on this will open the User > Stats pop-up, and at the bottom of the modal, there's an upward arrow below each attribute for you to assign points. Mystery Item When you have a Mystery Item, the notification will state that you have a mystery item. Clicking on that notification will direct you to Inventory page to find it. Cards When you have a card, it will state the type of card you received. Clicking on the notification will direct you to Inventory page to find it. Новости Бэйли When there is a new Bailey news, a notification will appear in your Notifications panel. It shows the title of the news, which usually summarizes the content of the news in case you missed it. Desktop Notifications You can choose to receive desktop notifications for your party’s chat. If you do so, you will be alerted to new chats via desktop notifications as long as you have Habitica open in your browser. If you do not allow desktop notifications, you will instead get chat alerts in a format similar to gold and experience notifications. Access your party page to enable or block desktop notifications. As shown in the screenshot on the right, you should see both a larger pop-up on the page titled “Enable Desktop Notifications” and a smaller dialog from your browser. Choose an option from the smaller browser dialog to indicate whether you’d like to allow/receive or deny/block notifications. The browser dialog may look different from the one in the screenshot depending on which browser you use. Selecting an option from the browser dialog will make the page pop-up disappear; otherwise, the pop-up will appear every time you go to your party page. If you are using a browser that does not support desktop notifications, then neither the pop-up nor the browser dialog will appear. Turning off desktop notifications must be done within your browser. It is a browser setting, not a Habitica setting. Below is a list of external help pages related to turning off desktop notifications for a few common browsers: * Chrome * Firefox * Opera * Safari